Investigation of the metabolism of the variant forms of hCG (intact hCG and free b-subunit and in serum and urine, and B-fragment in urine) in early pregnancy. Patients are enrolled in an ovulation-detection study, thus were are able to detect pregnancy in the luteal phase (prior to missed menses) and obtain blood and urine samples at that time and twice during the first trimester.